


6xDeath

by jarongallowsarm (Chocavy)



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, but no explicit description, mention of violence, no plot just poetic nonsense, this is more of a writing exercise than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocavy/pseuds/jarongallowsarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I. Captivated by her smile and her red hair he listens to her, too enchanted by her voice to interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6xDeath

**I.** Captivated by her smile and her red hair he listens to her, too enchanted by her voice to interrupt. Her subtle touch on his arm sends him to heaven, engulfed in her smell. He doesn’t see the knife or feel the pain, only hears her soft laugh as he falls into darkness.

**II.** Such a beautiful face, she thinks as she spots her in the heat of battle, such red lips, made for smiling. And then she smiles. The symbols on her skin glow as the electricity crackles around her raised hand and the world turns white.

**III.** He’s smooth, this one, mumbling hushed promises as they spin to the sound of violins. She lets him lead her off the dance floor and to his room, but knows he’s lying through his teeth even before the glistening red hand touches her bare shoulder.

**IV.** The soldier spots the armor across the battlefield. He knows the stories, has seen the splattered corpses left in his wake. A single question: will he die honorably or get torn to pieces - The yellow eyes flash once and it’s over.

**V.** He moves like solid shadow, kills everything that stands in his way – their way - without mercy. No one knows where he came from or what he looks like, they never even heard him speak. They whisper to themselves, wonder why he’s with them, why he’s following orders. Sometimes they look at his changing form and wonder if he’s even human.

**VI.** His slim figure towers over them, levitating, arms outstretched. A quiet moment – Then she draws her sword and the storm breaks loose. The wrath of nature pulled into a fist while his face never betrays emotion. The survivors always remember. You can’t forget a monster.


End file.
